


Stargazing

by astronewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, POV Newt, Romance, between Scorch Trials and the Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronewt/pseuds/astronewt
Summary: Newt worries about Thomas, who hasn't really been sleeping well ever since Minho was taken, so he tries to relieve some of Thomas' worries by watching the stars together and Newt tells a sleeping Thomas how much he means to him.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a lot of softness thats it.

It had been 2 months since Minho was taken. Determined to get him back, they had moved their camp and started on making a plan. They all have been a little restless, but overall everything has calmed down a bit. 

Newt was lying in bed with his eyes closed, on the verge of falling asleep. Suddenly he heard a sound, very softly, but enough for him to open his eyes. He looked next to him and saw Thomas’ bed empty. He has been worried about Thomas these past two months. Out of everyone, he has been the most restless and had barely gotten any sleep. Newt sighed and got up, following Thomas outside.

He walked into the tent that has been functioning as their main office and sees Thomas hanging over the table, staring at some drafts of different plans. 

‘’Thomas,’’ Newt started, but he gets no response. Newt walked over and placed his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. It feels tense. ‘’Thomas, go to sleep.’’ 

He doesn’t look up when Newt spoke to him and Newt wasn’t sure if Thomas had even heard him, until he speaks: ‘’I can’t Newt, we have to finish the plan, we have to…’’ Thomas’s voice trailed off. 

‘’I want to save Minho too, you know that,’’ Newt replied, ‘’but there is very little we can do right now. It’s better to go to sleep now, or at least get some rest…’’ 

There was a little hint of irritation in Newt’s voice. He didn’t mean to sound like that, but he was just really tired. 

Thomas finally looked up from the table, turned his head and looked at Newt. His brown eyes met Newt’s and suddenly Newt’s fatigue and slight annoyance changed into worry and concern. 

‘’I can’t sleep here Newt, laying in bed knowing these plans are just laying here and he’s out there, you know? I keep thinking about all the things I could be doing and I just can’t sleep!’’ Thomas sounded stressed, as if his mind was overflowing with thoughts that were keeping him awake. 

Newt sighed and squeezed Thomas’ shoulder, causing Thomas to smile at Newt. Newt then looked at him with a reassuring look and a soft smile, as an idea just came to his mind. ‘’Follow me.’’ 

 

\---

 

They walked in silence, Newt leading Thomas out of their camp. As they walked further and further away, Newt felt Thomas hesitating. 

‘’Newt, where are you taking me?’’ Thomas’ voice was curious, and Newt preferred that sound over the stressed one he heard earlier. He let out a little laugh, before he answered: ‘’Just a little further, you shank, have patience!’’ 

Thomas sighed in response, probably trying to sound annoyed but even in the dark Newt could see him flashing a smile.

Before they knew it, the lights of the camp were no longer visible and soon they were surrounded by nothing but the darkness of the night. 

‘’We’re here!’’ Newt announced. ‘’We’re… where?’’ Thomas was confused, raising his eyebrows as they were standing in an open space of nothing. 

‘’Come sit here and look up.’’ Newt sat down and patted next to him. Thomas walked over, his eyebrows still raised as he sits down next to Newt. 

They were sitting pretty close to each other, considering there was literally a sea of space surrounding them, but Newt tried not to pay attention to that right now. Instead, he lied down, with his hands on his stomach, making Thomas follow his moves and laying down next to him. 

When they looked up, they saw the most amazing sky lit up with stars. Newt has been coming out here almost every night. He found it a while ago when he needed to get away from everything, looking for a distraction. He found comfort in the silence and the stars. He has been studying them, finding patterns in the daily reoccurring sky and discovering new things every time. It gave him some peace of mind, being away from the world and all it’s problems. It had become his safe space and he was about to let Thomas in on it. 

‘’You see those stars over there?’’ Newt points at the sky, tracing a certain pattern for Thomas to follow. ‘’They are here every night. Their position in the sky may change, but they’re here every single night, in that order.’’ 

''It’s beautiful,’’ Thomas sighed, his voice sounding calm. Newt laughed softly, feeling content and safe under the familiar sky, but also feeling happy Thomas is calming down.

Newt continued to point out more stars and patterns he discovered, while Thomas listened. Whilst talking, Newt’s other hand had moved from his chest onto the grass, between him and Thomas. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch, more of a brush, against his little finger, and he realized Thomas has also put down his hand in the grass between them. 

Neither of them moved their hand away, so Newt decided to continue talking, pretending his heart didn’t just start racing. He continued for a while and as he talks, he feels Thomas relaxing, hopefully emptying his mind. Suddenly, their pinkies were linked, as they lay in the grass talking about the stars. 

For Newt, it kind of felt like being back in the Glade. He had always loved the stars, but most Gladers wouldn’t want to hear him ramble about it. That was, until Thomas came up in the box. He was the first one who actually sat there with Newt, listen to him ramble on and on and even asking questions. Laying here again, with Thomas, really brought back that feeling of familiarity and safety and Newt hadn’t even realized how much he had missed this. 

 

After this night, many many more nights of stargazing followed. They didn’t only talk about the stars, they talked about everything and every night they spend outside under the sky, they became closer. Until this one night, as Thomas’ head was now resting on Newt’s chest. Newt felt safe and comforted, as if all the problems in the world had disappeared and his biggest responsibility is finding patterns in the night sky and telling Thomas about them. 

 

‘’Thomas?’’ Newt asked softly. As a response, he heard a soft snore coming from Thomas, indicating he fell asleep on top of Newt’s chest. Newt smiled content, finally getting the boy who means so much to him to sleep. 

‘’I’m really glad I brought you here, you know Tommy? I have been so worried about you lately… You’re not just my friend, but, I guess, you’re my family.’’ Newt had never said that out loud before and it feels good to finally say it, knowing the only person who could possibly hear him was sound asleep on his chest. 

‘’You know; like these stars we see every night that cluster together… We’re like that, you and me. At least, that’s how I see it. You’ve been here for me since the moment we met and you have never left my side and I know I will never leave yours.’’ Newt sighed, knowing he will never have the guts to say this out loud, while softly brushing through Thomas’ hair.

 

This continued for several nights; Thomas falling asleep on Newt’s chest under the night sky, followed by Newt telling him that same speech over and over again, and anything else he needs to get off his chest but he could never tell Thomas while he’s awake. 

Newt and Thomas were both laying in the grass again, Thomas’ head on Newt’s chest and they have been silent for a while now. Newt felt Thomas’ breathing getting more even, as happens every night right before he falls asleep and he was ready to tell Thomas once again how much he actually means to him. 

Suddenly, the silence was broken, but this time not by Newt. ‘’Newt?’’ Thomas’ voice was soft and sleepy. ‘’Yeah?’’ 

‘’You’re my family too, you know. Or my star cluster, or whatever you call it. You’re all that to me too...’’ Thomas’ voice trailed off. 

Newt’s chest felt like it’s about to explode, his heart growing exponentially. His cheeks were blushing a bright red and he is glad Thomas’ couldn’t see any of it. He smiled and sighed contently. 

Before he could change his mind, Newt pulled Thomas closer to his chest and he softly presses kisses in Thomas’ hair, while caressing it with one hand. Thomas let out a content sigh and grabbed Newt’s other hand, intertwining their fingers and letting their linked hands rest on his chest where Newt can feel Thomas’ heartbeat. 

They laid there in silence, both falling asleep under the star sky in each others arms. Newt felt safe, as if all the problems in the world have literally disappeared, and for the first time since he could remember, he felt happy.


End file.
